Unemployment
Unemployment is the percentage of a nation's citizens who are actively seeking - but not finding - gainful employment. High rates of unemployment can raise the average Working Week by up to 20% and can drop Trade Unionist relations by 21%. In addition, unemployment rates can affect the number of commuters; high unemployment means less commuters while low unemployment means more. Unemployment can be lowered by implementing Childcare Provisions, Import Tariffs, a national monorail system, rail subsidies, rural development grants, and a space program, increasing military spending, police force, rehabilitation in prisons, road development, science funding, state health services, state schools, and technology grants, and legalizing gambling. Description At its simplest this is a count of the percentage of your population who aren't in gainful employment. Adjusted to omit those citizens who are not actively seeking work for one reason or another. Causes Simulation values * GDP, 90% to 20% * Immigration, 0% to 30%, 2 inertia * Industrial Automation, 0% to 23%, 10 inertia * Informal Sector, 0% to 20%, 4 inertia * Private Health Care, 0% to -7% * Private Schools, 0% to -13% * Technology, 0% to 20%, 2 inertia * Productivity, -8% to 8%, 2 inertia Policies * Agriculture Subsidies, 0% to -17% * Arts Subsidies, 0% to -1% * Bus Subsidies, 0% to -1% * Capital Equipment Subsidies, 0% to -10% * Childcare Provision, -1% to -12% * Community Policing, 0% to -2% * Compulsory Work For The Unemployed, 0% to -5% * Gambling, 0% to -3%, 4 inertia * Import Tariffs, 0% to -10% * Military Spending, 0% to -23% * National Monorail System, 0% to -5% * Overseas Investment Restrictions, 0% to -10% * Police Force, 0% to -3% * Prisons, 0% to -2% * Private Prisons, 0% to -2% * Rail Subsidies, 0% to -9% * Road Building, 0% to -5% * Robotics Research Grants, 0% to -6%, 2 inertia * Robotics Research Grants, 0% to 19%, 20 inertia * Rural Development Grants, 0% to -15% * Science Funding, 0% to -3% * Space Program, -2% to -5% * State Health Service, 0% to -19% * State Schools, 0% to -19% * Technology Grants, 0% to -5%, 6 inertia * Unemployment Benefit, 0% to 10%, 8 inertia Situations * Power Blackouts, 0% to 10% Dilemmas * Bail Out Company, Do Nothing, 13% * Ban Animal Testing, Ban it, 1% * Ban Fox Hunting, Ban Fox Hunting, 4% * Fishing Quotas, Agree to Quotas, 3% * Nuclear Powerstation, Build powerstation, -3% * Retail Merger, Allow merger, 1% * Toxic Waste Dump, Allow the dump, -1% Events * Aerospace Contract Won!, -8% * Car Company Shuts plant, 6% * Flagship Company Leaves, 5% * Tech Firm Closure, 8% Effects Voter groups * Commuter membership, 0% to -28% * Poor happiness, 0% to -10% * Socialist happiness, 0% to -20% * Trade Unionist happiness, 0% to -21% Simulation values * Alcohol Consumption, 0% to 20% * Crime, 0% to 17% * Immigration, 5% to -15% * Obesity, 0% to 6%, 4 inertia * Population Growth, -10% to 10%, 4 inertia * Poverty, 0% to 24% * Productivity, -21.5% to 8.5% * Racial Tension, 0% to 70%, 2 inertia * Urbanization, 0% to 20%, 4 inertia * Wages, 20% to -20% * Working Week, 0% to 20% Situations * Alcohol Abuse, 0% to 22%, 4 inertia * Antisocial Behavior, 0% to 10%, 8 inertia * Doctors Strike, 0% to -100% * Drug Addiction, 0% to 13% * Extreme Nationalism, 0% to 50% * General Strike, 0% to -100% * Homelessness, 0% to 90% * Inner City Riots, 0% to 25% * Luddite Riots, 0% to 30%, 4 inertia * Race Riots, 0% to 25% * Rail Strike, 0% to -100% * Street Gangs, 10% to 70% * Teacher Shortage, 0% to -10% * Teachers Strike, 0% to -100% Category:Simulation